Nina the Shoyru
by NewbiaTheElf
Summary: This is my very first Fanfic on FF.net, kept purely for nostalgic value. I wrote this when I was around 11, I believe.
1. A mysterious package

Your Average Shoyru:Part 1  
  
Nina,a red Shoyru,sat on her tiny bed,reading a book.Her owner,Medusa_Scary_Eyes,was at the   
super-market,buying groceries.In the meantime,Nina was keeping herself busy reading the book.  
It was that or play with her aunt and uncle,Newbia_The_Elf and Savetheyak,and her cousin,  
Jojerl a-hato mi cona di dokins the green zafafra.Jojo for short.  
  
Nina shivered at the thought at having to spend the day with them.Savetheyak was all waystalking about the good old days,going on and on and on about Spain,which was where he lived before Savetheyak moved to Neopia.He was fat and had a large black moustache,with short black hair.  
  
Newbia was his wife,fragile,easily crying and always trying to hug Nina,the one thing Nina would not let anyone do.Newbia had perfect black hair,crystaline blue eyes,and was frankly drop-dead gorgeus.Beside that mushiness Nina hated so much,Newbia was acttually very kind and caring,perhaps a little TOO caring,and was just a little bit ditzy.  
  
Jojo was a snob,picking on anyone who dared even stare at him.He hated Savetheyak for naming him Jojerl a-hato mi cona di   
dokins,making the only shortened name that made sense Jojo,a babys name in his oppianian.The only thing Jojo truly cared about was Newbia_The_Elf.The only thing stopping him from knocking the lights out of anyone who dared to make Newbia even frown,or happen to annoy him, was that Newbia hated violence.He was almost always scowling exept when reading comic books.  
  
How they were related to Nina,only Medusa_Scary_Eyes and Savetheyak knew...  
  
"NINA!NINA!Mi hija,please come down hear!"yelled a deep vioce from downstairs."Coming Uncle Yak!"yelled back Nina.She put down her book,sighing.She hated everything Spanish and would not call Savetheyak "Tio" if you offered her a million NP.But she would do just about anything to stop Newbia from crying.You have to see Newbia cry to believe it.Nina slouched down the stairs,grumbling.  
  
"Nina!Look how much you've grown since we saw you yesterday!"said Newbia.She ran over to Nina  
and gave her a big hug."Yep...a whole 1/34 of a millimeter..."Nina said."Um..Aunt Newbia...your chocking me..."she   
said.Newbia wasn't,but Nina could not stand hugs."OH!Sorry!Ya,ya so sorry...."Newbia said,blabbering on about how sorry she was but never acctually letting Nina go.Finnaly,Nina managed to rip herself apart.Newbia didn't notice.  
"Mama,no need to say sorry anymore."said Jojo.Newbia stopped."Ya,ya..."she said.  
  
BKNOCK!KNOCK!BING BONG!"OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL....!"/B  
"The knock of Medusa"thought Nina."I'll get it!"she called,running to the door.She opened it hatsily.  
"Mom,come in..."she said."Halliyuyah!I'm saved!"she thought.Nina's owner wasn't called "Medusa_Scary_Eyes" for nothing.Oh sure,when she was content she had her normal,green eyes butif you got her mad,turning into stone wouldn't be all that surprising...other then that she looked like Newbia,exept she had black hair and green eyes.Sometimes,when her hair was unkept and she was mad,it looked a bit like black snakes...Right now she had her "Semi-Scary Eyes"on.Won't turn you into stone,but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down.she dropped her grocerie bags on the kitchen table rather messily.Some cheesy Neos fell to the floor.  
  
"Doesn't anyone know how to drive hear?!5 people turned left in front of me,5!!!"she yelled,ranting and raving.Medusa was the  
only one in the entire family who wasn't afraid to make Newbia cry.That's because she had never,once,ever managed to make Newbia do anything exept frown.It amazed everyone,including Newbia.  
  
There was a doorbell ringing."Oh god..what now??"yelled Medusa.The door bell rang again."Ahh,I'll get it!"  
Medusa opened the door,wearing a "You'll make a lovely Statue for my Collection" look.The person ringing the doorbell froze.  
It was a mail-man,and mail-men are scared of everything,being traumetized by Gaurd Lupes everyday.And this was a Chia mailman too..and this was one of Medusa's scariest looks.  
  
"I-i-i got this package ff-for you...i-i-t says to give it write to you...g-g-good day!"said the Mailman.He ran off as   
fast as he could,leaving the package behind.  
"Huh?"said Medusa."What's this?To Nina Elvardezz the Red Shoyru,67 Wishing Well Lane,Neopia Central...from the Neopian University?"Medusa looked up."N.U.?!Thats one of hardest schools to get into!"she said,confused.  
  
To Be Contiued... 


	2. The Contuing Adventures of Hair Man!

Your Average Shoyru:Part 2  
  
Nina ran over to the package."It has GOT to be a joke..."she said,but then noticed a note."Huh?"said Newbia.She took the note  
and read it out-loud:  
  
i"Dear Nina Elvardezz,  
You may be wondering why we would be writing to you,since you are not acctually University-age.  
You see,we want to have some normal,average neopets to come to our school on a scholarship,so that people won't think,"It's  
just for snotty brats!"You just have to take a test,we don't want to look desperate.   
And finnaly,there is a School for the young ones,besides the University.It normally would take thousends of NP to get into a school like that,but you get it free!Remember,you have a choice to go or not and it is NOT like boarding school.You go home everyday!All that happens is that you sometimes you go to the HeadQuarters for a short visit!We hope you'll pick our school.  
Sighned,The UN governers."/i  
  
Newbia looked up."Open the package Medusa!"she said."Fine,fine...."Medusa said,not angrily like about 5 minutes ago but instead truly curious.She took a pair of scissors and began to snip through the tape.  
  
The package opened to reveil alot of odds and ends.Nina saw a magnifing glass leaning over a package of Neopox Pizza,a comic book leafed in the middle of "Advanced Quantam Phsyics",plus alot of other oxy-morans.  
  
"Looks like they had a kid help them pakc this while they weren't looking..."said Nina,leafing threw the comic books.  
"The first issue of Hair Man!"yelled Jo-jo,grabbing one with a picture of a Bald Man on it.  
Medusa shot Jo-jo a "you are an insolentent rock" look."Jo-jo,this is featured in the brochure.Nina must study it in her exams to see the difference between bad and good litaruture."  
  
Savtheyak came to look at the comic book,and soon pandamoionium erupted."I should keep it,I raised you and gave you a good name!""Give it to me or I'll make Mom cry!"Nina ignored them,instead she just shifted threw the package,looking for something.  
  
Finnaly,Nina felt her paw touch some cool plastic,and Nina took out a portfolio with the words,"Information on classes,shedulales,rules,and the current roster" in dark red ink.  
  
Nina looked at the classes.All not /I challenging,besides Quantam Phsyics (optional) and Gym (mandatory).The roster had some interesting people on it,but what really cought Nina's eyes were some pets in her class that were new also,such as:  
Avril Lennigne,Michele J. Wock, and even Zafary Spears!  
  
Newbia came over to Nina."Deary,have you decided yet or not?It says in the pamphlet that if you choose not to go,the comic will be sent back,and you absolutely must stop Yakky and Jojo from fighting over it!"  
Nina took a flew over to the Coffe Table,where everyone could hear her."Attention!"she said.Everyone looked up exept Jojo,who had managed to grab "Hair Man" while Savetheyak stopped to listen to Nina and was now devouring every word.  
  
"That means you to,Jojerl a-hato mi cona di dokins!"said Nina.Jojo looked up with a look to match Medusa's.  
"I have decided...to go to NU!"said Nina,doing a flip in the air.Everyone clapped,even Jojo,who then muttered,"They're going to find out his secret identity is Colin Mocherie..."and went back to reading.  
"Nina,you can go tell your friends about NU,"said Medusa.Nina whooped and flew out the door.  
  
To be contiued... 


	3. Remember Alibistro

Your Average Shoyru:Part 3  
  
"No way.No way.NO WAY!"said Nina's friend,Albistro.Albistro was a pink aisha,who despite her phobia of going a day without a neocola,always managed to be at the top of the pyramid at cheerleading practices.For some odd reason,she was still Nina's best friend.  
  
"Yes way.Yes way.YES WAY!"answered Nina back.They were sitting on Albistro's bed with the blue blacket and fluffed pillows,flipping threw the roster."Ally,I can barely believe this.I think Adam's neopet goes to here!An asparagus chia,I heard.The pop was made just for him!The name is Boris Borovan.He's best friend's with-"Nina stopped suddenly.Albistro was looking down at her feet with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Dude,Ally,what's wrong?"Nina asked.Albistro sighed."Promise you won't forget me when you have to post-pone your tour with Christina Technoliera to go on a date with Dunglas Shankley,k?"Nina laughed.  
"If I do,you can hang out with all your cheerleader friends and forget about me also."  
"Good.And even more importantly,GET ZAFARY SPEARS' AUTOGRAPH!She is my idol..."   
"Why?Because of her commercial's for neocola or her singing?"  
"Commercial,duh!"Nina fell over laughing,barelly managing not to flip over into Albirstro's "Neocola's around the world" colection."What's so funny?"Albistro asked hottly.  
  
To be contiued... 


	4. Neopian University

Your Average Shoyru-Part 4  
  
Nina flew carefully towards a large white building just over the top of a hill,her backpack seeming to weigh a million pounds and her stomach knotting.It stopped once Nina saw the building head-on,giving way to falling down a bottamless pit. Neopian Unisversity looked almost as tall as the food shop,which could be seen from space,and four times wider.It was made completly out of blinding white (and probably super expensive) marble,aside from plaques stating memorials such as "George Adamshington,founder of this school".  
  
A few students lingered outside,trying to squeeze one more minute on the cell phone with there broker or if they happened to be smart enough to win a scholarship (not the one Nina one,because they were all much older then her),writing in there journals about quantum phyicks and begginers alchemy.After a few seconds,the bell rang with such force Nina felt as though she would be knocked out.The rest of the students didn't flinch,as though they were used to it,and simply went inside contiuing what they had been doing.Now,the only student left was Nina and a small group of other neopets,obviously scholarship winnder also.Nina went over to them.  
  
"Um...hi...I'm Nina...do you know where scholarship students go?"she asked a skunk Acara.The Acara looked extremly happy somebody had talked to him and immiedietly began a long tirade."No,frankly I do not,nobody does,I was told to wait out here,lovely weather isn't it?I love the sun,it's so yellow and reminds me of-My name is Calpoosa by the way,I go to mime class after school,so right now I consider myself on break.The sun reminds me of my yellow kitten named Karpoozi and I like to pet him and pet him and pet him..."Nina looked around wildly for someone else to talk to who would give her some information.A purple Korbat flew up to Nina.  
  
"Hi.I'm Ivan Micheal AKorbat,my sister in this school so I know what's going on.Sorry about Calpoosa,you get some odd characters here..."Ivan said to her,smiling and showing his fangs.Normally Nina distrusted Korbats but Ivan seemed nice."Oh,hi.I'm Nina,even though I suppose you knew that,er...do you know what we are supposed to do?"she asked.Ivan nodded and flapped his wings alittle."We wait for a teacher to come.A Grarrl,I believe,pretty big.That's what Lucy,my sister,says.He'll tell us what we are supposed to do."Nina nodded and started to say something,then she heard footsteps.Over a distance came the shape of a Grarrl.All the scholarship students stopped talking to watch him,the Grarrl who would (possibly) show them there fate.  
  
To be contiued... 


	5. The Amazing Edible Sandwhich,brought you...

Your Average Shoyru,Part 5  
  
Nina gulped as the teacher came into view.He was a large red Grarrl,with acid green eyes.He was wearing a white suit and leather suit-case and a small name-tag.It was odd that the Grarrl was wearing a suit,as only neopets who were dressing up for parties and/or really poluplar and/or really rich and/or really famous wore clothing.Actually,thought Nina,most people here were dressing up for parties and/or really poluplar and/or really rich and/or really famous!The Grarrl cleared his throaght.  
  
"My name is Mr.Yokushanu,"(No duh,thought Nina,you have a name-tag),"And I will be your guide.Please follow me."The Grarrl nodded curtly to all of them and started walking through the school.He pointed out all the doors they passed and what were in them.It seemed to go and on and on and on and on and...er,I think you get the picture.Most of them didn't include the scholarship winners and Nina,so she instead focused on looking at all ther awards,etching everything in her mind to tell Albistro and the Elvardezz family.Finally,Mr.Yokushanu showed them there classes.  
  
"You should know from your packages.If you have any questions,my office is right over there,next to the illiterancy section!You eat lunch in around 30 minutes,so get socailized and accuainted with eachother!After that go to math class,english,and Gym.Goodbye!"Mr.Yokushanu sped off to his office after giving them all a curt smiles and glance."The Clance,"whispered Ivan.  
  
30 minutes later all the scholarship winners were squeezed together on nylon lunch benches.At least the food was good.Of course,anything that didn't seem alive was "good" for cafeteria food.A Scorchio called them,"Amazing Edible Sandwhichs."Even the cafeteria ladies were ok.One,named "HelloMyNameIsJemima"(or at least that's what the name tag said),gave Nina extra peanutbutter on her Amazing Edible Sandwhich.Nina was "sociolizing" with a electric Kau named Varsha.Varsha had a tiny dot in the middle of my forehead.  
  
"How odd your owners are also not from US or UK!"she way saying,(prounouncing US and UK like us and uk)."Mine are from India.How can you not like that they are from a different country,I love Indian things!"Nina shook her head."Well,I'm Spanish,mabe there is a difference.Although my uncle doesn't think so!Once he-"she started,then stopped.Well,everyone else in the cafeteria was suddenly doing it.Perhaps because of huge blob of shapes coming through the door.  
  
Or mabe not.As soon as you could figure out who the blob was,everyone smiled and contiued talking.Someone populer had come through the door.Someone on the cheerleading squad.Someone rich.Someone with clothing.Namely,an Aisha.A disco Aisha.In a cheerleading uniform,surrounded by fans combing her fur and the other cheerleaders.It was...Helen Moskovitz.  
  
"DUDE...who's Helen Moskovitz?"asked Nina.Ivan gasped."You don't know?She's the most popular girl in the whole school,even couting Zafary Spears!" Varsha shrugged."I don't know her either,"she mooed.Alot of the scholarship winners chorused the same."Well,of course,few people know her personally,but can't you see that Aura of popularness?"Everyone shook there head,sniffed,and then nodded."Or maybe that's just perfume,"said an Acara."Yeah,perfume,Uni Rose?"the Lupe next to her said.Soon everyone was talking again,although by that time they agreed with Ivan.Nina chewed her Amazing Edible Sandwhich silently,not really listening to Varsha.She stared at everyone,trying to get the feel of the cafeteria.  
  
"So,Uni Pefume is totally better,"said Varsha.  
"Yeah,"mumbled Nina.  
"It's very unique."  
"Yeah."  
"Not to mention smells good!"  
"Yeah."  
"If you're not listening to me,say 'yeah' again."  
"Yeah."  
"NINA!!Oh whatever,come on,we have to go to Math."  
  
Nina jumped out of her seat and followed Varsha.The rest of the day went smoothly.They met there teachers:A blue Chia named "Call me Bert",A red Aisha called Miss Ingligton,and Coach Payne.Finnally,the final bell rang.They were supposed to meet Mr.Yokushanu after school,and only then could they go home.Nina was in a spirited conversation with Calpoosa on kittens and things that are yellow when she saw someone moving.But it was was most definately not Mister Yokushanu.  
  
To be contiued... 


End file.
